Chosen
by this one guy
Summary: Tony's life changes almost overnight when he is assulted by a mysterious force. Anybody Tony befriends will be put in danger, unknowingly to him. rated T for violence and mild language. Trying to find better title. Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. prolouge

Prologue

Tony Kailm was always different, even since birth. He was born and expected to be different, for his whole family was. They never got their first Pokemon from a lab, always trusted with a single Pokeball to somehow catch a Pokemon. Half of the time they didn't even catch anything.

Growing up in an area almost nobody knew about in Hoen was tough. The only contact from anywhere that wasn't their little town was from the occasional Pokemart supplies that came in. Only 50 Pokeballs, 30 repels and 20 potions came a year.

Tony grew up with no father. His father got lost one day and never came back. He was also extremely timid. When he was young, he was literally afraid of his own shadow.

When he was old enough, (around 10) he was sent out with his Pokeball to catch a Pokemon. He looked for hours, but seemed to have problems with every single Pokemon he came in contact with.

The Beedrills were too large.

The Caterpies were too scary.

After hours of searching..... he got lost in a forest.....

"Where am I?" pondered Tony, wandering around.

Suddenly, a red floating light goes by.

"What was that?" he whimpered.

"Dus.... dus...." moaned a ghostly voice.

"I gotta get out of here" yelled Tony, beginning to run.

After a long time of running, he began to run out of breath.

"Is it gone?" he wondered, now panting.

At this time, the red light started floating around again.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Tony, throwing the only thing he could grab out of his bag.

All of a sudden, where he threw the thing at creature, there was a red flash off light, followed by strange noises, ending in a little flicker of light. At this point, Tony fainted because of exhaustion and shock.

The next morning, Tony woke up very, very confused. He then noticed his Pokeball on the ground and realizes that he threw it at the creature. He reaches for the ball, presses the white button, the Pokeball made more noises, another flash of red light, and to his surprise, a Pokemon came out.

"Get away from me!" he yelled at the confused Duskull.

The Duskull got closer and circled around Tony, as if inspecting him.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." Tony chanted, wondering what was going to happen.

After that, he realized he could put Duskull in a Pokeball, yet somehow he felt it was wrong. He knew that nobody wanted to be confined in anything. He decided to leave his Pokemon out, just this one time.

After wondering around the forest for hours, he found a small dock, that only had one way to go: Sinnoh.

Soon enough, he got used to having Duskull around, even though Duskull thought it was fun to terrorize him.

Once he was 13, he had many adventures, but this story has nothing whatsoever to do with those adventures.

This story takes place while he's 15.....

* * *

A/N: well, hope you enjoy it, its my first fanfic, please R&R.


	2. Chapter One: The beginning

1**CHAPTER ONE:**

At this point in time, Tony is about 6'7. He wears jeans and a black T-shirt. He has hazel eyes and brown hair. He's fairly skinny.

Since he was 10, he has gathered a minuscule amount of Pokemon, which are; a Murkrow, Krabby, Carnivine, Yanma, Beldum, Remoraid, Magnemite, Tentacool, Natu, and a Bagon. Of those, 4 have evolved, namely; Beldum to Metang, Remoraid to Octillery, Natu to Xatu, and Krabby to Kingler.

_"Sheesh, no wonder I don't have one of these yet." _thought Tony, taking on his hardest challenge yet.

"_I hate this job. I hate my life. I hate this kid." _thought the man in the yellow, purple-spotted, frilly suit.

"Is it three?" asked Tony, completely confident at his answer.

"That's not even one of the answers, damnit!" replied the disgruntled clown. "Ok, you know what? New question. What's your name?"

"Uhh.... I got this... I know what it is... uhh.... just.. Just lemme think....." said Tony, thinking really hard.

"Just take the damned ticket and leave!!!" yelled the P'oed clown.

"Awesome." said Tony wearily, taking the ticket and backing off really slowly. "That would be... my second ticket... nice... only one more clown to have to deal with..."

An hour later, a clown was loaded onto an ambulance, a man in a chicken suit was sent to jail and Tony had his last ticket.

By the time he had his Poketch, it was nighttime. The sky was a nice shade of bluish-black and there was a crescent moon in the sky. He could see the silhouettes of bird pokemon flying through the sky.

All of a sudden things got cold. He could feel an unwanted presence. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had the overcoming urge to run, so he did.

The menacing presence kept intensifying with every step. He started hearing a noise that sounded like some aircraft hovering around him. It was coming from all directions. He started to panic, thinking '_What am I going to do?!?!'_.

He stopped for a minute, short of breath. He didn't know where he was. It looked like the world was enveloped in darkness, all except the sky. He could still feel the presence, hear the noise, yet he seemed to calm down.

Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and blacked out.

**A/N**

**hey there, readers! Sorry about the late chapter, to be honest, you're lucky I even finished this one. It is small, I know that, but its extremely important to the story. Please R&R. **

**And to all of you who R&Rd on the last chapter, tyvm, you'll be rewarded with a cookie.**


	3. Chapter Two: New friend

1Chapter Two

Tony was in pitch darkness. He couldn't see a single thing. Then the voice of a young man was heard.

"Tony... Tony.... Tony...", chanted the voice.

"What the hell?!? Whats going on here?", Tony exclaimed, about ready to wet himself.

"I'M HERE TO KILL YOU, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!", yelled the voice, as Tony started to cry. "Hah, that gets 'em every time. You should've seen the look on your face. Anyways, I have called you here because of what just happened to you."

"You mean that... that thing?"

"Yes, that thing."

"What was that thing?"

"That's none of your business for the time being. Anyways, that thing is trying to send a full blown attack at the human race, and if it succeeds, you will all be annihilated."

"Wh-.. What?!?"

"Just do as I say and you'll be perfectly fine. Now then, how many badges do you have?"

"N...none...."

"Oh my god, you suck at this. You've been here for years and still no badges?!? What the hell have you been doing for the past years?!?"

–**Flashback–**

**Age 12**

Tony sits down in his nice comfort chair in a house he is staying at. He reaches onto the nightstand next to the chair and realizes the TV remote isn't there.

**Age 14**

At the same house, the chair is flipped over and ripped into pieces. The nightstand is piles of wood now. The house is falling apart. The TV looks as if it doesn't even work. Tony is busily ripping apart anything he can to find the remote.

–**End Flashback–**

"I'm not even going to ask how you got your Pokemon.", sighs the voice, "Anyhow, you must collect all eight badges for this region and come to the Flower Paradise, for it is the only way to save humanity"

"Why me though?" asks Tony, "Why not somebody else? I'm not even confident I can do this!"

Tony wakes up to find himself on the ground in a forest.He checks his town map only to realize he isn't close to Jubilife City. He then realizes that he is in the Eterna Forest.

"Hell, that dream was screwed up..", sighed Tony, "Well, even if it didn't mean anything, I should get started on getting badges..."

So Tony trudged his way to Eterna, planning to head south from there to Oreburgh.Almost out of the forest he comes along two strange people with big G's on their shirts. Their hair being oddly colored, was light green. They were attacking a girl around the age of 14 for her Pokemon.

The girl was about 6'4 and had hazel eyes. Her skin was a light tannish colorand her hair was light brown. She wore a light brown shirt and light blue jeans. She was struggling to get away from the grunts.

"Hand the Pokeballs over!", yelled grunt #1.

"Yea, Pokeballs hand the over!", grunt #2 followed.

"Damnit, since when did you steal Pokemon?!?" screamed the girl.

Tony walked closer and commanded, "You teal headed freaks, leave her alone!"

"Just shut up.", sighed grunt #1.

"Yea, shut just up!", once again followed grunt #2

"Ok.", whimpered Tony. As the grunts were distracted long enough for the girl to find a stick on the ground and beat both of the grunts down.

"Oh my god, come with me on my journey so the author doesn't have to think about small talk in the middle of a chapter for no reason whatsoever?", asked the girl.

"Sure?", replied Tony, "So where are you headed?"

"Well,IwasthinkingaboutgoingtoEternathenOreburghformyfirstbadgeandsomerest,bythewaymyname'sAurora,butmyfriendscallmeAur.", the girl said, not even taking a breath.

"Well, what a coincidence, I'm going the same way, and my name's Tony, nice to meet you."

So they made their way to the Eterna city Pokemon Center to rest. In the center there was a man with his laptop sitting at a table typing down some kind of story with another man sitting across from him.

"So,", said the man at the laptop, "I was thinking for chapter four we could kill off some unimportant character for dramatic effect and then...."

Meanwhile our heroes are getting water to drink when they sit next to the man.

"Hey whats tha-.." is all Aur could say before she spilled her water on the man's laptop.

"Damnit!", yelled the man. "Oh well, nevermind it, it just erased some stupid character we didn't even need.

The man sitting across the table disappeared.

"Hmmm...", the man pondered at how much power he actually had over everything.

Tony dropped dead for no reason whatsoever.

"Wow, didn't know I could do that."

"What the hell!? You can't just kill off characters like that!"

"Oh no?", the man quickly typed down things and watched Aur get closer to him.

"NO! NO!" yelled Aur, smashing the man's computer with her fists.

"Oh my god, what have you done you little bigjahdgjksfhdjkashdfjkashdljkdfskdfhaskdfhdffuygbfccasfyasfguayyhsfhajshfdjaskdasdasdsada.......................", the man blabbered as Aur kept pounding his keys, making the computer paste random things. **"Happiness is a warm gun!!! Happiness is a warm gun!!"**

Aur started to beat down on the man with a frying pan that had apparently been pasted too.She sat at the table and began typing.

Tony came back to life and began to get closer to Aur. The tension was immense, he began to....

Tony started pounding on the backspace button, flattered and almost frightened at the sentence Aur began to type.

Tony pushed Aur aside a little and decided to work the story himself. Tony and Aur find themselves magically transported to Oreburgh.

"You didn't bring the laptop with you, did you?", Aur sighed with a 'you're an idiot' look on her face.

"No, sorry", Tony replied

"Well, who's gonna type the story then?!?"

"I don't know but I'm getting bored, how about we hit the gym already?"

"No, it's getting late, can't you see that?" Aur says as she points into the dark sky. "I say we just find a place to stay and tomorrow we fight."

So they went to a nice apartment andstayed there. Tony slept on the floor tonight because he was starting to get afraid of Aur.

**A/N**

**Well hey there, readers Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It did go off track for a while, but I decided to put that in, even though I get beaten. This chapter wasn't too long, but it wasn't that short either :P. By the way, I'm thinking about using OC's, send me some with as much detail as possible, prefferably in PM and include their Pokemon. Don't forget background/history please. **

**Well, thanks reviewers, here's a muffin *hands muffin***

**GAH! Found so many typos. Decided to come back and fix them all.**


	4. Chapter Three: First gym

1Chapter 3

Morning came and it was a bright, sunny spring day. Tony was on the floor and Aur was already up watching TV. While Tony was asleep, Aur had made herself breakfast and taken a shower.

"Ahhhhhh", Tony yawned, just waking up.

"Morning", Aur spoke in a soft, happy tone.

"Mmmmm, what time is it? Ahhhhhh.", Tony yawned again, still drowsy.

"Around Two PM. Go eat and get ready, we have a big day ahead of us", Aur replied as Tony wondered if she could sound any more like his mother.

After eating and taking a shower, Tony was ready to go. They decided to go to a Pokemon Center to get some of Tony's Pokemon, as he only had Murkrow with him.

Tony opened his box and withdrew Tentacool, Carnivine, Kingler, Octillery and Beldum, knowing the type of Pokemon the leader had.

"So," started Aur, "what are your Pokemon's names?"

"I never named them", replied Tony.

"Well, you have to name them." said Aur, pulling up Google on the PC. She started typing things about Latin words and soon came up with something."Lets see here.... how's the name Vorae sound for Carnivine?"

"Sounds Ok, but what's it mean?", pondered Tony.

"It means eat in Latin.", replied Aur,"We could name your Metang Behemoth. That sound good?" Tony nodded his head.

"Hmm, I don't see the word behemoth on that page. Where'd you think of it?" Tony wondered.

"Well, I remember in trainer school they taught us about the correct way to get close to a large Pokemon, like the Metagross your Metang will evolve into.", started Aur, "And I also remember the teacher using the word 'behemoth' to describe them. Behemoth means something along the lines of large beast if you didn't know."

"Well, I guess that makes sense.", Tony said as Aur began typing about more things in Latin.

"So I know what to look up for the next name, what gender are all of your Pokemon?"

"All of them?"

"Yea."

"Well, I see Behemoth as a male. Kingler is female, Carnivine, err, Vorae is a male, Murkrow is male, Yanma is male, Octillery is female, I see Duskull as male, Bagon is female, and I see Magnemite as male."

"Wonderful then. I have the perfect name for Kingler.

After the naming extravaganza (I really wanted to use that word.) Tony and Aur made their way to the Gym. As they walked in they saw a red haired man in a miner's hat. He wore spuare glasses and a brown vest-like thing. Tony and Aur guessed he was the Gym Leader, Roark.

"Here to _**try**_ to earn your Badges?", asked Roark.

"No, we're here to _**get**_ our badges", replied Tony, smartly.

"Well, good luck to the both of you, you'll need it to beat me." Roark said, getting cocky, "Now then, who's first?"

"I might as well go.", said Tony, eager to get his first badge.

"Wonderful. Go, Onix!", yelled Roark as he threw his Pokeball to reveal a giant snake made out of boulders. Without a word, Tony threw his Pokeball, releasing Behemoth. "Now Onix, use bind!" The giant snake began to try to wrap itself around metang with great success.

"No! Behemoth!" yelled Aur in the background.

"Behemoth, use confusion and get out of there.",Tony began calmly.

Behemoth had a purple aura glowing around it as its eyes changed to the same purple. Onix began to have the same aura around it. Suddenly, Onix's body began to unravel around Behemoth and floated for a while. "Good, now throw it into the wall." Onix was thrusted in onto the wall until the wall broke.

"Oh My God!",yelled an onlooker, "An Onix, I haven't seen one of those in a while."

"ONIX!!!!", Roark yelled back in the gym, starting to tear up, "YOU BROKE MY GYM!!! COME BACK YOU WORTHLESS POKEMON!!" Roark returned the poor Onix. "How about we uhh... change Pokemon each match then? Heh...."

"Fine then." Tony said, sending out Nympha.

"Uhh, Well... Do stuff... Geodude...", said Roark, unconfidently as he let out his Geodude. "Use dig...."

"Nympha, surf." Nympha began to spray water throughout the gym, making it almost completely underwater as the humans began to climb up higher.

"Hey, Tony, if this is your second badge, how does Nympha know surf?"

–**flashback–**

Age: 11

Tony is at a hardware store somewhere. He's standing next to a counter with a clerk at it with a hammer in his hand.

"So, I was wondering how much this hammer is...", Tony asked.

"Well, it's 20 Pokedollars.", replied the clerk, "Wait, what are you going to use it for?"

"I was going to destroy my Living Room to look for a rem-... I mean... school project?"

"Oh, ok. That sounds nice.", said the clerk, "Good luck on your project then."

Tony started walking out the door when an Asian man wearing a white bandana, white over shirt/brown undershirt and bluish pants ran up to him.

"YOU!!!! You look like a boy that needs a Corphish!!!", screamed the man into Tony's face.

"You scare me. I don't really want to buy anything from you.", Tony said, continuing out the door. Halfway home he walked in front of a dark alley. The man ran screaming out of the alley.

"Will you buy my Corphish now?!!?" yelled the man again, in Tony's face.

"No, leave me alone! I don't want to buy your stupid lobster.", Tony snapped back. Later after a hard days work destroying his house, he went up to his bed and started to fall asleep.

A wooden thunk followed by footsteps woke Tony up. Somebody knocked on his window. Tony opened the window.

"Buy my Corph-" is all the man had to say before Tony pushed the ladder the salesman was on off the house.

"'Night, creepy stalker!", Tony called down to the man who was obviously in pain.

This trend continued for months on end. The salesman finding Tony, Tony accusing the salesman of being a stalker and Tony somehow getting away.

One day Tony was driven to the edge. He couldn't find his remote and the salesman wouldn't leave him alone. He started to walk outside when the salesman ran up to him.

"Buy my-!",the salesman started as Tony began to knee him in the stomach. Tony then continued by punching him in the face and taking the pokeball with a post-it note on it labeled "Corphish". He left the man in the dark alley where the man was taken and raised by a family of Houndoom where afterwards, he was never seen again.

–**flashback end–**

"Wait, isn't Nympha a Kingler?" asked Aur.

"Yea, she is. Later when I sent her out, I realized she was just a Krabby with a fake tail duct taped to it with another post it note on one of it's claws reading 'Corphish.' Anyways, it knew surf when I got it, too bad I can't even use the complete ability."

About a second after Tony finished, Geodude emerged from the ground, and started drowning in the water. "Oh no!", yelled Roark as he returned it, "One of the last of my good Pokemon! Well, in my last hope of desperation..." He threw his last Pokeball and a blue dinosaurish thing came out. Tony threw his Pokeball and released

behemoth: Confusion,

Nympha: Surf,


	5. Chapter Four: Hearthome City

1Chapter 4

**Prestory A/N**

**I'm going to enjoy using this OC. Anyways, if you people haven't realized yet, I'm going to started bashing down on Anime/game characters, won't that be fun? As you've already seen me send the Magikarp salesman to a life with wolves, and drive Roark insane, watch while I bash on all the Gym leaders, and some of our favorite characters too. Including: Misty, Dawn, Ash, Brock, Tracy, Lucas, Paul and many more! **

**Oh, and I noticed something too. In every one of my chapters there's been a '1' at the beginning. I've tried countless times to get rid of it, but it wont go, so I'll let it be.**

Tony and Aur were still running. They had no clue where they were. They were running so fast, they ran up bike ramps, through caves, over rocks, over bridges and all the way to Hearthome City.

It was nighttime. The streets were lit up and some houses were dark. Tony felt a presence and thought, '_No! Not again, this can't happen again!'_ Aur saw a flash of something run by, she screamed and pointed at the direction it went.

The flash ran again and stopped right in front of Tony in the blink of the eye. Before it stopped moving, it started to yell, "Well, hi there!". Tony fell back in shock. Aur screamed again. A few more seconds and it was obvious what was happening.

"No! It can't be!" Yelled Tony, almost immobilized by the shock.

"Impossible! He wouldn't!" screamed Aur.

"IT'S....IT'S.....", started Tony

"An original character!", finished Aur, both her and Tony gasped. The girl standing in front of Tony looked absolutely clueless. She obviously had no idea what either of them were talking about, as somehow they were the only ones that knew they were in a story.

The girl had white-as-snow hair with a blue tinge to it her hair had Pachirisu ears in it. She was around 14 also. She wore a short white and blue dress with a Pachirisu tail on the back. Her eyes were also white with a blue tinge to them. She wore a necklace that had a blue gem in it. The gem was translucent.

"What's the problem?" asked the girl, cocking her head.

"N-nothing." replied Tony, still partly in shock, "Just wondering, but what is your name?"

"It's Holly, Why?" replied the girl, now known as Holly.

"No reason.. Just... wondering..." said Tony, sort of relieved at the news.

"Anyways, I'm here to..", Aur stopped her.

"Let me guess, become the best Pokemon trainer in the world?" said Aur.

"No, that's a stupid idea, I'm here to rule the world." Holly replied.

"Well, we have to go, bye." Tony said as he and Aur started to turn around.

"No! Wait, look at me!" yelled Holly. Tony and Aur turned around. Holly gave them both large 'puppy-dog-eyes'.(as the creator of Holly puts them. And yes, I know we all know what those look like.) Aur turned around carelessly.

"Well, I don't really care. Let's just leave her Tony." said Aur. Tony didn't reply. "Tony?" Tony still didn't say anything. Aur turned around and saw Tony gazing at Holly.

"Now then, Tony, as she calls you, how about you take me with you.", said Holly, looking straight into Tony's eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" shouted Tony, not hearing Aur at all. Next thing Tony knew, there was pain in his right cheek and he was on the ground again.

"Tony!", shouted Aur, "Cmon! Lets go!" Aur began to drag Tony as Holly tried to focus her eyes into Tony's.

"No, come with me.",said Holly

"Alright then.", said Tony, trying to get away from Aur. Tony got away and Aur decided what to do.

"Fine," started Aur, "You can come with us." Holly stopped looking at Tony and squealed.

"Yay!!!", squealed Holly, "I know we can be friends! Just wait."

"Yea... sure... friends..." replied Aur, obviously unhappy with her decision. "Anyways, Holly, do you know anything to do in this town?"

"Well, there is a contest thing going on... but it's not open till morning." Holly replied.

"Might as well get some sleep. Let's stay at the Pokemon Center." Tony suggested.

So, they went off to the Pokemon Center to get some rest. Tony healed his Pokemon and bought them all a room. Aur walked in the room first, followed by Holly, whom said goodnight to Tony. Tony had a grin on his face as he began to enter the room. Holly slammed the door in his face, knocking him unconscious.

Tony was awoken next morning by another door to the face, followed by a "Good morning, World!", shouted by Holly.

"Morning to you too, Tony." said Holly, obviously a morning person.

"Nyehhh..." replied Tony with a couple bruises on his face.

"Well, I have things to do. I'll be seeing you later!", exclaimed Holly, walking out the door and shutting it. Tony fell asleep again, not even trying to move. About five minutes later, the door flew open again and smacked him in the face, leaving yet another bruise.

"Get up Tony, we have to check out the contests!", shouted Aur with a smirk on her face. _'Heh, hitting him was fun.'_, she thought to herself.

"Ugh, can I at least get breakfast?", asked Tony, obviously agitated.

"Nope, I'm already ready.", replied Aur. So they made their way to the Pokemon Contest place and registered.

They headed to the changing rooms and picked out outfits given to them by the staff of the contest place. Tony got into a black tuxedo with a black bow-tie. Aur changed into a bluish-purple dress that sparkled.

Tony and Aur walked out onto the stage and noticed Holly standing next to them, wearing the same dress as earlier. There was also a blonde girl wearing a dress with pink at the bottom half of it and purple at the top. Her eyes were blue.

Tony was at the far right of the stage, standing next to him was Aur, standing next to Aur was Holly, and standing next to Holly was the blonde girl.

A man with gray hair, a brown suit, brown pants, green eyes, and a brown boater walked out onto the stage. "Hey people!", shouted the man, "I'll be your MC and one of your judges for the day! Here, are your contestants for the day! Contestant number one, Tony!" Dexter shouted, pointing to Tony. People in the crowd cheered.,"Contestant number two, Aurora!", he pointed to Aur and the crowd cheered even louder. "Contestant three, Hollina!", he once again shouted and pointed to Holly. Even more people cheered. "And Sara.", he said dully, not even pointing to the girl. A cricket chirps. Everybody hears a squish.

"Sorry!", yells a man in the crowd.

"Anyways,", starts Dexter again, "Let us move on to the first part of our contest; the appearance portion! Our theme today is 'The colorful'!" as soon as Tony hears this, he leaves the stage.

Tony comes out of the contest area and changes back into his normal clothes. He starts running towards the automatic doors, he gets near them and they open. When he's right in front of them, they close and he runs straight into the, knocking him unconscious, yet again.

About an hour later, he is awakened to the sound of crowds cheering. People come rushing out of the doors, including the judges, Aur, Holly, and Sara. Aur and Holly see him Tony lying on the ground and run towards him.

"I won!", shouted Holly.

"Huh?", asked Tony, still drowsy.

"Yea, all the guys voted for her, and a couple of girls did too.", explained Aur.

"Oh yea, the contest.", said Tony, rubbing his eyes. "So Holly won then?"

"Mhm", replied Aur in a dull tone.

"Don't be so glum, Tony's taking us for dinner today!" said Holly in a cheerful tone, almost opposite of Aur.

"I am?", asked Tony, confused.

"Yes, you are!", happily exclaimed Holly, once again looking into Tony's eyes with a 'puppy-dog' look.

"Yes, I am." replied Tony, once again in a trance.

"There's a new French restaurant opening next to the poffin house tonight. It sounded nice and I wanted to check it out.", said Holly.

Later at the restaurant, Aur ordered the most expensive things possible and threw them away, still angered at Tony, Tony didn't eat in fear of going bankrupt, and Holly kept trying to order things that weren't on the menu.

After hours of pointless money wasting, Tony slamming his head against the table and waiter arguing, they were all kicked out. It was nighttime again and Tony was tired. Aur was content with herself. She felt she had ruined Tony's day enough, for now at least. Holly was still hyper. As soon as Tony and Aur headed to the Pokemon Center, Holly ran off to chase something. Tony tried to go after her, but Aur dragged him away.

Tony went inside first and laid down in the bed. He fell asleep before he could noticed Aur laid next to him. That night, he had a horrible nightmare about doors tormenting him. The smacked him over and over and laughed.

He woke up early in the morning and noticed Aur's arm around his stomach. He grinned and fell back asleep. Later that morning he woke up again and this time noticed Aur wasn't there at all. He got up and looked around. TV was on, but Aur wasn't watching it. Pillows were on the floor and the couch wad cushions pulled off it. He realized there was a struggle. The door was open. He began to walk outside it then it hit him, and by that, I mean the door _literally_ hit him. He was once again, unconscious.

**A/N**

**Sheesh, I was up till 3 in the morning working on this, you better enjoy it .**

**Anyways, it may be a little short, not sure yet. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and if I get started on it tomorrow, it should be in tomorrow or Thursday. Not a chance on Wednesday, as I am going somewhere.**

***slams head against desk* forgot what I was going to say. Oh yea! Please, somebody, submit a male character. I'm going to need one soon, as Tony seems to be one of the only guys in my story so far.**

**Finally, to those of you who think I don't spend time on my stories, I do. Even though I updated twice today. I started on chapter 3 yesterday by the way. I spent about 6 hours on this chapter alone, making it and proof reading it. Oh, and to those of you who reviewed, and even the ones that *cough* I didn't enjoy too much, you will all be sent pies.**


	6. Chapter Five: Holly, pt 1

1Chapter Five

**A/N**

**For the next 2-3 chapters the story is going to be following either Tony, Holly or Aur. This chapter is obviously going to be following Holly, starting with the night she went off to chase something.**

Tony, Aur and Holly were walking to the Pokemon Center from the restaurant they had just left. It was around nine o' clock and it was pitch black outside. Street lights were on and most house lights were off.

Something shiny caught Holly's eye. It was moving. Holly ran off, curiously chasing the shiny thing, which was in the shape of a sphere. She heard Tony yell something, then a loud smack noise, which was probably Aur hitting him. Holly kept going after it. It swerved around corners, went over houses and through street lights.

It finally stopped in a dark alley. Holly was right behind it and it began to fade. Holly turned around to see the alley had somehow closed behind her, there was no way out. Something in the opposite end of the alley giggled. Holly began to get scared. The giggling got louder and began to seem to come from every direction. Holly looked up and saw the silhouette of a tall man standing right in front of a full moon.

The man let a long, maniacal laugh and the silhouette of his head seemed to look down at Holly.

Darkness began to seem water-like. A black ooze poured out from the walls, slowly getting closer to Holly. Holly let out screams and shouted for help. The man standing on the rooftops kept laughing and staring down at her. The ooze began to get closer to her. It began to seep onto her shoes. The walls stopped pouring it and there was blobs of it everywhere. It was like it had a mind of its own. it began to creep up her legs, over her waist and stomach, finally enveloping her whole body in it. She looked like a black-chocolate statue that was slowly melting.

Holly could still hear and scream. Sadly, all she could hear was the man laughing. Her screaming was only wasted, as nobody could hear her, plus the fact that she could no longer breathe.

Soon, she passed out because of the suffocation. The man jumped down from the buildings, landing perfectly. When he got near her, the ooze fell off her, starting at her head. As soon as all the ooze fell off, he picked her up and draped her over his shoulders. The alley was back to normal, the ooze was gone and the wall was too. It was like none of this ever happened.

The man ran out of the alley and kept running. He knew his superior would be pleased with the capture of this girl.

**A/N**

**Oh noes! Cliffhanger and a short chapter! Don't fear, readers! This chapter will be continued, but not right away. The next chapter is either going to be Aur or Tony (duh), and it will be submitted today. (And, as you can tell, I didn't go where I thought I was today, I went yesterday :P)**


	7. Chapter Six: Aur, pt 1

1Chapter Six

Aur woke up, it was around six o' clock AM. She could feel Tony's breathing. Her arm was draped around him. Suddenly, his breathing rate increased and decreased again. She felt him jerk. He was awake. _'Oh no!'_, she thought, _'He's awake! Ok. Maybe if I hold still, he'll think I'm asleep. Or.. Or maybe he'll think this is a dream. Just stay calm Aur. Stay calm.'_, she kept thinking thoughts like these.

Ever since she first laid eyes on Tony, she loved him. Yet, she didn't want to tell him how she really felt in fear of being turned down. Even worse, if they decided to split up, they might not remain friends. They would most likely even go different paths. These possibilities were things that kept her from even trying to tell him how she felt.

Tony's breathing rate resumed its steady pace. Aur got out of the bed slowly, trying not to wake Tony up. She stretched and yawned, and made her way to the main part of the apartment in the Pokemon Center. She sat on the couch and watched TV for a couple of hours.

The door handle started jiggling. Aur watched in fear as the jiggling of the knob began to become more intense. Soon the knob began to seem like it was vibrating. Aur looked for a way out. She saw a window near the television. It was locked.

She grabbed cushions from the couch and began to throw them at the window. It wouldn't break. She stood back and kicked at the window until it broke.

Aur looked down, there was no way of coming out of this uninjured. What could she do? The knob stopped jiggling and she relaxed. She walked over to the couch and fell down on it, laughing about the whole thing.

Then, large pounds began to come from the door. The knob turned onyx-black. It evaporated as if it was crushed. The door creaked open. Behind it was nothing. She looked out into the hallway, curious about what had just happened.

There was a pile of newspapers sitting in front of a door. A plant pot sat on a ledge near some stairs. It had a blue flower in it. The flower had around twelve pedals and stood about four inches.

The sound of a woman walking slowly in high heels began to be heard. The sound got louder. The woman was getting closer. The blue flower shriveled and regrew into a black rose in a matter of seconds. A large gust of wind blew through the halls. The newspapers went flying everywhere.

The sound of the woman's shoes kept getting louder as these events progressed. The room was soon filled with a freezing breeze. A woman in black stilettos came up the stairs with the flower on its ledge. Her skin was pale. She looked straight at Aur. Aur froze in fear as soon as she made eye contact with the woman. The woman's eyes were cold and unfeeling. Her eyes had no color to it at all. Just white balls with a black abyss in them. She wore a long, black dress that reached all the way to her feet.

The woman kept getting closer. Aur was still paralyzed. The woman reached into her long, black hair and pulled out a small vial that was about an inch long. The vial held a black liquid.

She poured the contents of the vial onto Aur's hand, which seemingly absorbed it. Aur's hand began to throb, followed by her other hand. Soon, the effect began to control her whole body. Aur passed out. The black liquid seeped out of the hand it was placed in. The woman put the vial in front of it, and it went into the vial, as if it had been commanded.

The woman placed the vial back into her hair and grabbed Aur by the hand. She dragged Aur past groups of people who didn't even seem to notice either of them.

**A/N**

**Oh noes! Another short chapter and cliffhanger! Now, these few chapters might go on for about 4 chapters, I don't know. And don't expect much humor in them either.**

**I'll try to finish all of them up today, so we can jump right back on the comedy bandwagon.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Tony, pt 1

1Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Quick A/N here, this takes place around five hours after Tony was knocked out by the door.**

Tony heard loud yelling as consciousness began to slowly come back to him. "GET UP!! GET UP YOU DAMNED LITTLE CHILD!", yelled the voice of a man, who sounded like he was in his thirties. Tony opened one of his eyes halfway to see a very tall man.

Tony looked up at the man's face. The man was wearing a long black coat that covered his legs, torso, arms/hands and mouth. His black hair was cut in a dome shape, covering his eyes and most of his nose.

"I SAID, GET UP, DAMN YOU!", keep yelling the man

_'At least this guy isn't yelling in my ear like normal people do.'_, Tony thought. Tony saw he was tied to a chair, no duct tape over his mouth as most people would imagine. "Eh, what? I'm awake, where am I?"

"YOU,", the man pointed at Tony, revealing his hand inside the long coat. The hand wasn't at all what Tony expected. It was metal and clawed and had a base at the very end of it. "ARE AT... Wait, no. I can't tell you that, or else I'd have to KILL YOU."

"Tell me." said Tony casually, not threatened at all by the insane person standing in front of him. It then occurred to Tony that he was in a small, oval shaped room with windows around it. All he could see were clouds outside the windows. He could tell it was around midday by the color of the sky outside.

"DAMN YOU, CHILD!", the man shouted, lowering his head down to Tony. "No, I can't tell you. But I can tell you that what is about to happen won't be very fun.

Tony looked at the mans face when he spoke. The mans teeth were incredibly large, about 6 inches long each. They were pointed and also looked metal. Every time the man yelled, Tony was showered with spittle. The spittle was very similar to the black ooze in the previous chapters.

"Get this stuff off of me!",Tony yelled, beginning to shake violently, trying to get the ooze off. After about five minutes of shaking, Tony's chair fell over. After about five minutes of lying on the ground, Tony felt the ooze being absorbed into his skin.

He began to feel angry for no reason whatsoever. The anger built up inside him. The man ran out of the room as if he knew what was going to happen next. Tony began to see a black aura around him. The aura stung his eyes and made the area around him extremely warm.

Tony broke apart his chair, releasing himself. He made his way to a nearby door, it was metal. He began to pound on the door, doing minimal damage. Tony began to cough and saw black ooze fly out of his mouth instead of the expected spittle. Tony looked around and saw a mirror.

He walked closer to the mirror and stuck his face on it, testing his new theory. His theory turned out to be correct. The mirror was actually a one-way window, like the ones at grocery stores that security guards use.

Tony smashed the mirror, showering shards of glass in the room on the other side. He climbed through the newly made hole and coughed some more. Tony saw a woman,(the one from the last chapter) the man from earlier and another man. The other man was moderately tall. His short, spiked hair was black, and so were his eyes. His suit, on the other hand, was pure white. His necktie was black also.

Tony ran as fast as he could to get to the white-suited man, holding out his fist, preparing to smash his face in. The man put his hand out in front of him, spreading his fingers apart. Tony saw the black ooze fly out of his skin, towards the man's hand. When all the ooze was sucked out of him, the aura disappeared and Tony passed out.

"The test was successful then. Tony must be one of the rare ones that the ooze has a positive affect on.", the man said, as the ooze was absorbed into his hand.

"Yeah, because that looked extremely positive.", commented the tall man.

"Look, the girl I captured was knocked out completely from the ooze. That would've been the negative affect.", injected the woman.

"So what's the next step?", asked the tall man.

"We wait. All we have to do is detain these two for long enough.", replied the other man.

"And what about the white-haired one? What do we do with her?", asked the tall man.

"We should keep her here for now. She seems to have a connection with the others. Once she wakes, treat her well, we should be able to get information out of her."

"Yes sir.", the man and woman said in unison as everybody left the room.

**A/N**

**Well, yet another short chapter. It's been a while since I've updated, I know. I should be updating more often, I don't know. But anyways, the next chapter should be Holly, unless I change my min.**


End file.
